vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demiurge (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Demiurge= |-|Yaldabaoth= Summary The Demiurge (デミウルゴス, Demiurugosu) is the Antagonistic Figure of Gnosticism, a false, Imperfect and Malevolent God responsible for the Creation of the Material World, the Demiurge was birthed by Sophia, the lowest of the Aeons who dwelled in the Divine Sphere of the Pleroma, who desired to created something outside of the Divine Totality, but could only form a monstrosity of Imperfections, an abortion full of Pride and Malevolence; Disgusted by what she had created, Sophia wrapped her twisted Creation in a cloud and left it alone in the Abyss Ignorant of the Transcendent Spheres above Himself, and of the very existence of his Mother, The Leonine Serpent that was the Demiurge judged himself as the True and Only God, who stood above all others and existed unparalleled. And in a pale subconscious imitation of the Divine World above, the Demiurge shaped the Heavens and the Earth, creating his servants, the Archons, and the Material World, a place which reflected the nature of its Creator: A world with an alluring and imposing external appearance, but full of flaws and imperfections which would only allow for suffering Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A | At least 2-A. Will eventually become Low 1-C Name: The Demiurge, Yaldabaoth, Saklas, Samael, The Blind God, "Fool" Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond time Classification: Demon. Godly Spirit, Embodiment of God's Power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4. Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Yaldabaoth is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Yaldabaoth's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than the Demiurge can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind Manipulation and Earth), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Yaldabaoth is the personification of the power of YHVH, being immensely superior to the likes of Metatron to the extent where the latter regarded him as the greatest of God's fragments and was latter casually swatted away by the Demiurge when he was reduced to an insane berserker state. Given his status as the embodiment of YHVH's power, Yaldabaoth should be superior to the combined power of The Four Cardinal Archangels, which far outclassed Metatron's own, and was said to be going to destroy the Multiverse) | At least Multiverse level+. Will eventually become Low Complex Multiverse level (After fusing with Metatron, Yaldabaoth became vastly more powerful than before, being incapable of being successfully sealed by Mem Aleph and proceeding to state that his powers would continuously grow until he eventually reaches his true form as YHVH) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time (Demons of Demiurge's caliber are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+. Will eventually become Low Complex Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+. Will eventually become Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+. Will eventually become Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Regular Demiurge | Fused with Metatron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1